bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Hidetomo Kajōmaru
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = 6th Seat of the 13th Division | team = 13th Division | partner = | base of operations = 13th Division, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = | education = Shinō Academy | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | manga debut = Chapter 492 | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} (可城丸 秀朝 Kajōmaru Hidetomo) is the 6th Seat of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13, under Captain Jūshirō Ukitake. Appearance Hidetomo is an average height bespectacled man with medium length, light-colored hair that is combed back with a few strains of hair framed to to his face and what appears to be earrings hanging from his ears. He wears the standard Shinigami shihakushō. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Hidetomo appears when Ryūnosuke Yuki asks Shino why the Shinigami and Quincy have to fight. After pardoning them for their tardiness, Hidetomo explains that Shinigami were once called "Balancers" because of their job of balancing the souls between the Human World and Soul Society. He then explains that the Quincy threaten this balance because they kill Hollows, eradicating their souls in the process, and causing the number of Souls in the Human World to overwhelm that of the Soul Society. Hidetomo goes on to explain that several attempts were made to reason with the Quincy, until 200 years ago, when it was decided that they would be exterminated. Ryūnosuke asks if the Shinigami were fighting for a just cause, to which, Hidetomo replies that since this is war, both sides were fighting for a just cause.Bleach manga; Chapter 492; pages 12-21 Somewhile later, Hidetomo, Ryūnosuke, Shino, and some other Shinigami patrol near the Shakonmaku. He tells Ryūnosuke to be not so tense, as the Vandenreich will need to attack a gate, as they did last time, to invade Seireitei, and that they will get warned if such an invasion would take place. Suddenly, the Vandenreich Leader appears in the sky above them, sarcastically remarking that his statement 'makes sense'. Hidetomo tells the other Shinigami to calm down, as he still is outside the Shakonmaku. Ryūnosuke screams, telling Hidetomo that he isn't. As Hidetomo looks upon, visibly shocked, large beams erupt behind him.Bleach manga; Chapter 493; pages 15-17 Another Shinigami, standing next to Hidetomo, thinks the beams are pillars of light, but Hidetomo disagrees, noting that they are pillars of blue fire.Bleach manga; Chapter 494; page 6 He and the others of his Division are then confronted by one of the Sternritter. Hidetomo says he won't let the Quincy go any further and unsheathes his sword, but is told by the Sternritter that he is afraid. Hidetomo screams and attempts to fight back but is struck down before he can do so.Bleach manga; Chapter 496; pages 1-4 Powers & Abilities High Intellect: Despite having noted that the Academy no longer teaches such subjects, Hidetomo is quite knowledgeable of numerous items such as the Quincy genocide and the Quincy themselves, explaining to Shino and Ryūnosuke what they were and why the Shinigami had to fight them. Zanpakutō Hidetomo's Zanpakutō has yet to be seen. * Shikai: Not Yet Revealed. * Bankai: Not Yet Achieved. Quotes * (To Ryūnosuke Yuki) "If only one side were clearly on the side of "justice" we would refer to this as self-defence or subjugation. But this is war. "War" refers to a conflict in which both sides fight for justice."Bleach manga; Chapter 492, pages 16-17 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Seated Officers Category:Male Category:13th Division Category:Gotei 13